High-speed transponders generally require multiple high-speed interconnects. For example, a 40 G transponder may include various components that must be interconnected using high-speed interconnects capable of reliably transmitting signals at 40 G. Typically, manufacturers of high-speed transponders use coax cable and GPPO® or V-Connectors™ as high-speed interconnects.
While some high-speed transponders employ single-ended interconnects that require only one cable between components, other high-speed transponders employ differential interconnects that require two cables between components. Still other high-speed transponders employ multiple differential interconnects in a transmitter chain, and multiple differential signal interconnects in a receiver chain. The complexity and cost of a high-speed transponder increases with the number of cables used as interconnects. Employing coax cable and GPPO® or V-connectors™ as high-speed interconnects is expensive and can therefore limit the market potential of high-speed transponders.